


Walk of Shame

by LimpBlotter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I--- am sorry, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, a lot of build up for some subpar smut, sad part was they both got sober so no one can blame it on the b-b-b-ooze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimpBlotter/pseuds/LimpBlotter
Summary: Thomas comes home after an eventful night, he tells himself never again.





	Walk of Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theGirlNightwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlNightwing/gifts).



This was not Thomas’s bed. The sheets were stiff and cheap, the smell was all wrong too. This smelled like store brand fabric softener and newspaper. “Ugh…” Thomas exhaled and felt everything ache. His mind throbbed as pieces of the past started to come together.

Lips, hands, sweat, his mind only process bits of the night and early morning. He didn’t realize what he was remembering until his bruised loins started to whine. He remembered heat. The last thing his mind pieced together clearly was a pair of soft, pink lips pulled into a smirk before saying his name. Oh god, the way he said his name. Thomas didn’t dare open his eyes; he grabbed the thin sheets a bit tighter feeling the cheap, brittle fabric between the creases of his fingers.

His cock started to rise as memories of hands, tongues, nails scraping down his back nestled back into his conscious though. His hips moved with muscle memory of the night before.  
  
Then a pang of anxiety broke his trance. He pulled the sheet up his exposed chest and gulped. He was…still in Alex’s home. His eyes scanned the room, it was still a mess. Clothes dotted the ground and it looked like Alex didn’t bother to pick them up when he woke up. How could he go out there? How could he face his smug, professional rival now that they had …Oh god, how was this going to affect the rest of their lives? Oh god, what time was it?

With shaky hands Thomas turned Alex’s bedside digital clock that Thomas definitely remembered turning away when falling asleep, “8:09am” he whispered. He spent the night with the office gremlin. Thomas felt his personal life plummet and crash; no doubt Alexander was pleased with his score.

As much as Thomas would have loved to disappear out a window, he needed to face this like an adult. He silently rose from the bed and eyed a suggestive love stain on the pale sheets. Great, more evidence. Out of childish annoyance he placed a pillow over the stain and continued his archeological search for the rest of his clothes. Once he was redressed, he walked out and re-remembered Alex’s home.

It was one of those modern converted warehouses. Everything was sleek glass and concrete. Floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with more classics than the New York Public Library. Alex walked from the kitchen wearing nothing but a tank top and boxers. He was preoccupied with the phone in one hand and what looked like a waffle in the other.

“Ahem” Thomas cleared his through standing across the room by the bedroom. “Um…”

“Mornin’” Alex gave him a nod of acknowledgment without meeting his eyes. “Did you get my email?” He asked taking a chomp out of the waffle.

“Your…email?”

“I sent it last night.” Thomas’s face only grew more confused, didn’t they fuck last night? At what point did Alex have time to email him when he was balls deep inside of … “it’s the draft of the financial plan, Washington pushed up the review date, the meeting is in three days.” Hamilton spoke very a matter-of-factly as he crossed the living room and plopped down on to a black leather couch.

Why did Thomas think anything else? Alex got what he wanted and now it was back to work. It was like the man only had two functions to fuck and to work. Anything else in between was mindless fluff. “I’ll read it later, I’m leaving.” Thomas moved to the front door where his shoes were still haphazardly thrown against the wall.

“Oh, you’re leaving so soon?”

Thomas didn’t bother to pull his shoes on. His face felt hot, ears hot; he felt his heartbeat race in his throat. This was all too awkward. He didn’t expect anything but he certainly didn’t expect it to go down like this. Thomas didn’t say goodbye, he opened the door and practically ran out. Once he was outside the aches hit him harder. Every step or move of his hip sent a dull pain up his spine. He was really worked out…

“Mommy that man is walking with no shooooes!” A little girl walking beside her mother towards Thomas spoke loud enough for him to hear. It was true; Thomas was walking the sidewalks of upper West-side of Harlem with his shoes in his hands. The mother shielded her daughter with her body and continued to walk around Thomas.

That bad? Thomas paused in front of a bus top and stared at his reflection off the plastic poster covering. His hair…usually a well maintained mane was a mess, lumpy, tussled, he could almost make out where exactly Alex had grabbed him and pulled his head back in mid … yeah, and his neck! He hadn’t buttoned the first few and already he could see dark patches skin, places were Alex had been. Burn marks of where the hot night took them.

Thomas stifled a bitter laugh. He knew the double meaning in that statement of course. But it was still nice to believe Alex valued Thomas’s points, though most of his points were pointed against Hamilton. And yet, Thomas slept with him. Why?

* * *

 

Last night, he remembered walking into the bar with James and Aaron and regretting it immediately. It was hot and stuffy, busy bodies who happened to be charmers like con men or gypsies looking for someone to spend the night with. The booze was cheap but tasted like ass; nothing like the wine Thomas had waiting for him at home. He tried to kill some time hiding out in the bathroom when he found…

Alexander Hamilton, George’s prize adviser the very image of youthful professionalism was hugging the (not so) ivory throne of a Brooklyn Bar. Thomas smirked, he took out his phone ready to snap a picture and use this as the best blackmail or perhaps a business greeting card for the holidays. “Alex, be a lamb and look up for me.”

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Thomas, a lax, unguarded smile and a middle finger.

…The moment that smile hit the back of Thomas’s mind he felt as sober and as awake as the day he was born. He swallowed the sudden lump of guilt in his throat. He was just a kid…what twenty five? Twenty-six?

“Would it kill you to pull your hair up you’re going to get vomit all over the place.”

No one could explain to him why he held Alex’s hair back while he was throwing up. Or why he helped him wipe his mouth and decided to get Alex back home. More importantly, Thomas just wanted to leave. Social settings were not his thing.

It was too dark in Hamilton’s to appreciate most of it, he was trying to lug the heavy man to his bed. Thankfully for both of them, Thomas had some practice with weights. “You should stay~” Alex sleepily moaned, forcing Thomas’s hand to “drop” him on to the bed face first.

“You need to get some rest.” He did a good thing for Hamilton. That was blackmail enough.

At this point a normal man would have left. A normal man would have called a cab and hoped for the best; Thomas instead looked around for more ammo. What he found?

A study covered in page after page of handwritten notes, books all over the place ranging from fictional classics to modern autobiographies. Thomas found himself lost in the spines of books.

Alex was a bit of a renaissance man like Thomas. “UGH” Thomas quickly revolted against comparing himself to Alex, as he opened a book to find the corners were folded and there were notes along the sides. He defaced books, what an animal, what a beast, what…Thomas read the small, meticulous hand writing. Alex really had an opinion on everything. Thomas didn’t realize it, but he had spent two hours reading through books, reading through Alex’s inscriptions against the blank, margin lines.

He had to admit, bright minds were always attractive…

“Why the fuck are you here?” Hamilton’s voice was hoarse and annoyed as he stood over the couch Thomas had made himself comfortable in, with book in hand. Thomas nearly jumped out of his skin, slamming the book shut. “Whatever, I need water.” Alex winced at the sound and shuffled against the concrete floor to his kitchen.

“Y-You should be thanking me you ungrateful bastard.” Thomas hissed composing himself. “You were vomiting your brains out like some sloppy drunkard and I took you home.”

“Big woop.” Alex rolled his eyes returning with a tall, slender glass of water. “Want a medal for being a decent human for once in your life?”

Thomas felt his jaw tense. “Why do you do this? Why do you enjoy bringing out the worse in me? I actually did a good thing and you’re acting like a completely fuckhead about it.”

“Worse? You think this is your worse?” Alex shook his head, “Thomas you’re pathetic, you know that? You sniffle and shuffle though meetings, talking like you’re reading off a script” Thomas was shook; Alex wasn’t fair off that point. “You know if you put half the fire you put in arguing with me I’d actually stand to agree with you. I bring out the real you, the fucking fire that for some reason you swash away whenever you’re around professionals. If bringing out the god-damn man in you is bad then fine, I actually enjoy having someone with some nerve talk back to me.”

“Fire?” Was that what this was? Fire? He admitted when Alex and him got into one of their verbal combative spats, it was intense. Everything around them seemed to melt away. They were two opposing masses. Like suns, stars of equal mass and pull. They pushed against each other trying to force the other to follow and all around them waited for the inevitable day they would self-destruct. Their words, their wits, they were engorged solar flares that dissipated as soon as they met. “You like this side of me then.” Thomas spoke, low, that ‘fire’ was poked.

“Yeah” Alex offered him a low smile. Even in the dark Thomas could feel the heat. Soon it was happening again. The weightless feeling as if they were in space. Alex was the center of his white, hot annoyance. Someone was going to bend, right here, right now, they were either going to start arguing or something was going to break.

Something did, there wasn’t any warning. One second Thomas was posed the next they were both walking towards each other. Either had a clue what was going to happen but when they met they crashed. The pull was crushing, like to stars had smacked into each other and the combined force of gravity sent them into a tailspin into the vast, limitless space.

Lips with the bruising force met, sloppily, bitterly, with no breathing expelled between them. Thomas was lost. If he was being burned alive he didn’t notice, his hands locked at the back of Alex’s hair letting his locks get knotted and coiled between his interlocking fingers. Alexander made the decision there and then to pull on the hem of Thomas’s dress pants and whisper “You’re mine now.”

How dare. But Thomas didn’t argue, if this was a battle of who’s pull was strongest, Alex won. There he would admit it. He caved at the hands of the smaller, younger, and rival. Thomas was weak but Alex brought out a nasty strength in him. In an act of defiance Thomas bit down on Alex’s lower lip earning him a stomach churning hiss. “Bedroom.” Thomas grunted with his lip still between his teeth.

“Mm, Mr. Jefferson~” Alex began to tease but desperation wasn’t a one way street. Alex walked backwards, pulling his lip back before he lost it forever. Alex got him to the bedroom and shoved Thomas on to the bed. “Oh wait…” he muttered hearing the crinkling of papers under Thomas’s body. “Fuck it.” He had no time to wonder if it was work or leisure on top of his bed. What mattered was Thomas Jefferson was lying on his bed, legs open enough that Alex’s body slid right in.

Thomas for a second remembered Alex was an orphan; he had heard that story once. So he wasn’t surprised that Alex knew how to seize the moment. He attacked Thomas’s neck like a cat that hadn’t eaten in days. His skin met nothing but teeth. His touches were one of an adventurer, wasting no time. Teeth by his neck, breathing hard against his skin, fingers smoothly unbuttoning a top that cost more than Hamilton’s apartment, if this was what being crushed by an immoveable force was like Thomas was dying a happy man. Alex pulled away once he was sure he didn’t actually rip Thomas’s throat out with his bites. He started to work on his own clothing when Thomas decided he was going to let the fire in him roar.

“Shhit!” Alex yelped finding Thomas’s long, and muscular, legs wrapped around him and rolled him over so Thomas was on top. “…I didn’t know you had this in you~”

“Liar” Thomas rolled his eyes.

“True, I just thought you’d be a pussy for the rest of your life.”

“Alex do you want to get laid or punched, your call.” Thomas was angry but there was only one of those two things he honestly wanted to do.

“Mm” Alex’s hand moved in the dark, following up Thomas’s thighs then crossed over to Thomas’s groin. He palmed the erection that was forming and relished in the small quivers that left Thomas’s body. “I think you and I already made that call.” He pulled at Thomas’s pants with the same gleeful excitement as a kid on Christmas with gift wrapping.

Thomas’s cock sprung out and much to Alex’s surprise it was…nicely hung. “You seem to know what you’re doing.” Thomas arched an eyebrow as Alex’s skilled fingers gently cupped and caressed Thomas’s balls. Alex didn’t respond but he didn’t need to, he took Thomas’s cock in with enough ease to answer his accusation. With a flatten tongue Alex expertly worked around Thomas’s cock. He made periodic pulls to give his swollen tip extra attention, sliding his tongue between the rim of his head and the rest of Jefferson’s leaking penis.

Alex dove back in, taking Thomas deep as humanly possible, the walls of his mouth relaxing around him as Thomas’s hand combed back Alex’s hair. He began thrusting into Alex’s mouth, gaining a disapproving grumble from Alex who had set the speed, “I’m sorry, I can’t hear you.” Thomas purred moving faster, testing Alex’s limits. Eventually he got him to gag, a bubble of saliva formed at the corner of Alex’s mouth. That look alone send Thomas’s dick to twitch and throb as his load pooled out in small spurts.

It had been a while since Thomas indulged himself in someone. He watched as Alex pulled away from Thomas’s dick, using his hand to wipe clean the spit as he kept Thomas’s gaze. And every purposefully swallowed the load. “Not much of a distance runner are you?”

“Sex doesn’t have to be a competition you idiot” Thomas hissed, even between intimacies they were bantering.  

Alex rolled his eyes, laying back on his bed. “what’s the fun if there isn’t a little rivalry”

He needed to be taught a lesson. Thomas moved his hands over Alex’s body. Unlike Hamilton, Thomas’s hands moved like a scholar. He studied his body, moving in slow, calculating steps. He took notes that brushing past his nipples made Alex’s body jerk involuntarily. A tweak made him gasp. His fingers traced every nook and cranny and explored Alex until he was well read in Hamilton’s body.

“I’m going to cream myself if you don’t move faster, Thomas.” Alex’s dominance was wavering as Thomas started to peel his pants off, boxers included. His large hand cupped Alex’s cock and pulled upward earning him a satisfied hum. “Like a man with a little hair and meat on him~?” Alex smirked finding it amusing Thomas was fumbling over foreskin.

“I never took you to be clean cut anyway.” Thomas mused. He pulled on his cock and the extra skin, sheathing and unsheathing Alex’s dick. After a few tugs where Alex had assumed Jefferson was going to put those lips on his dick, he found Thomas had lifted his hips off the bed. Instead Thomas mouth opened and a hot tongue licked down the curve of Alex’s ass.

“Oh…” Alex blinked, off guard and actually very surprised.

Thomas’s soft, plush lips pressed up against Alex’s puckering hole. They pressed and kissed before his tongue very expertly traced the ring of his asshole with the tip of his tongue.

“o-Oh” Hamilton whispered even softer. Thomas pushed his tongue into Alex and everything in Hamilton lurched forward. His body was uncomfortably positioned with his weight being held on his shoulders and upper back while Jefferson held his ass up in the air for him. “Thomas!” He moaned out from the back of his throat, a low, glottal sound of pleasure.

Thomas smirked as he buried his face into Alex’s ass, thrusting suggestively into his tight hole. He ate him out like this was a country pie from back home. There was an eagerness that grew stronger the weaker Alex sounded.

Hamilton’s hand grabbed the top of Thomas’s face and pushed him closer, his hips rotating making sure there wasn’t an inch of Thomas going to waste. “Fuck, right—fuck there-mm”

Thomas pulled away once Alex was panting. His eyes half lidded as he gripped the sheets with a half-smile.

“Mm you’ve made an compelling argument” Alex closed his eyes, Thomas thought he looked so serene he wanted to plant a kiss on his face when Alex’s legs mimicked Thomas’s previous move and pulled Thomas down. Alex seated himself on top, squaring his shoulders. “Fucking finally, I was getting a backache.”

“You’ll never learn.” Thomas rolled his eyes as Alex lifted Jefferson’s legs up and exposed his ass to him. “…you have stuff right.”

“Lube yea—“

“And a condom”

They both shared a look and he sighed, “yes I have a condom too.”

“Good boy, now go fetch.”

Lube and Condom equipped, Alex angled himself with his tip pressed up against the tight ring of muscles. Thomas pulled a pillow holding it tight as he relaxed as much as he could for him. As Hamilton’s head broke surface, Thomas was immediately a mewling mess. Alex didn’t stop there, he didn’t stop once Jefferson’s strangled moans turned to whimpers. He fucked him with the same vigor they argued with.

Thomas didn’t have fire in him. Alex made it, with the same hot, thrusting friction of rubbing to flint pieces together. His cock deep in Thomas’s ass was making a fire. Alex fucked him fast, hard, as if there wasn’t any time to waste. He grabbed Thomas’s hips and forced him on to the scattered papers on his mattress. He fucked him until the fire coaxed sex induced sweat out of their pours until Thomas’s body glistened like a night sky. Hamilton’s body hunched over and kissed Thomas between breathes until his lips were swollen.

Alex fucked Thomas until his voice was breaking after every moan, their pull was dangerously close now. They were caught in the other’s orbit. Thomas felt the shift in him. Alexander was a star, a sun in his own right with people who orbited around him. Thomas was the same. Coming together for the longest time felt like they were on the route to destruction, two great, flaming forces that would wipe each other out and take everyone with them. Instead, Thomas shined, Alex glowed. They consumed each other and something brighter came.

_Super Nova._

* * *

 

Alexander heard a knock on his door, he opened it and smirked with amusement. “Back so soon.” He eyed Thomas who’s expression was unreadable. “I was going to offer you coffee before you left but—“

“Shut up” Thomas whispered lunging into a kiss.


End file.
